Hoozuki chan
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta es la historia de un amor destinado, que aunque su amor lograron acallar no lo dejaron morir. Hoozuki es un niño demonio que encuentra herida a una bestia divina de nombre Hakutaku, comienzan ambos a sentir nuevas sensaciones pero ¿el destino se encargara de juntarlos o separarlos? /One shot/


Este es una pequeña historia que me surgió al ver unas lindas imágenes de ellos, este fic va dedicado a Angelina Durless... pues ella ama a Hoozuki de niño... :* y porque está ahora en una situación media complicada, con cariño para ti... :* y tambien claro dedicado a todos los que aman esta parejita,,,, es tan hermosa... sin más leanla y espero sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 0**

Era una fría tarde en el infierno japonés muy diferente de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, cuando se escuchaba un sollozo entre unos secos matorrales, con curiosidad un pequeño demonio se acercaba al escuchar esos sollozos que eran casi quejidos. Con algo de duda se acercaba, su madre era muy estricta y le tenía prohibido hablar con extraños o ayudar a alguien no era algo que un demonio haría, pero su curiosidad podía más, y esos sonidos de leve dolor le producían más curiosidad, lentamente caminaba hasta llegar al lugar donde provenía esos raros sonidos, con una rama en mano, la cual sería su arma de defensa, se abría camino cuando por instinto al ver que alguien se le abalanzaba en medio de un pequeño grito se escuchaba un lamento.

_-Eso duele…. Me picaste el ojo…._ Decía alguien de ropa extraña muy diferente a la habitual usada por un demonio, estaba al parecer enredado entre unas plantas.

_-Lo siento, me asusté… _Aclaraba con seriedad un pequeño demonio de unos 8 años, con su ropa negra combinada con rojo, y ese collar llamativo que colgaba en su cuello, ambos se quedaron viendo en un extraño silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué vistes ropas tan extrañas? Cuestionaba el demonio con algo de duda rompiendo el silencio de ambos.

_-Eres un pequeño curioso…_ Respondió con algo de burla el que estaba enredado.

-_No soy pequeño…_ Replicaba con molestia el demonio, mirando mal al otro que le sonreía.

_-Mi nombre es Hakutaku… vivo en el paraíso, pero estaba jugando muy contento cuando caí, me lastimé el pie y estas plantas se me enredaron._ Decía con una sonrisa quien era aparentemente de origen chino, y parecía un adolecente de unos 15 años.

-¿Hakutaku? ¿Eres una bestia de origen divino? Cuestionaba con curiosidad el demonio, acercándosele poco a poco.

-Sí, exacto, eres un pequeño muy listo… Respondía aclarando la duda del más pequeño,

-No soy pequeño, y lo sé porque mi madre me ha hecho leer mucho, dice que debo prepararme para un puesto importante. Hablaba con mala gana el demonio al escuchar el tono burlón de Hakutaku,

-¿podemos conversar después? es que me duele estar aquí enredado, con un hueso roto y aparte con el ojo que me arde. Dijo la bestia tratando de zafarse pero solo no podría salir.

_-Lo siento… Pero es su culpa…._ Se disculpaba el pequeño por el anterior incidente del ojo. Los dos con algo de dificultad lograron que Hakutaku se zafara de esa planta que lo mantenía enredado. El pequeño demonio sonreía con satisfacción por el logro, mientras la bestia divina se sentaba para sobarse el tobillo, de repente su mirada se fijó en la dulce sonrisa del demonio que felizmente no se sentía observado, deleitando a la bestia divina que se sonrojaba ante tan extraña inocente belleza.

-_Eres muy hermoso para ser un demonio. Tienes una inocente y dulce sonrisa, nunca había hablado o estado cerca de un demonio, en el paraíso nos dicen que no nos acerquemos a ustedes, porque podrían hacernos daño._ Contaba Hakutaku al notar como el demonio sonrojado por los halagos se le acercaba.

_-Yo no le haré daño, y… usted también es muy lindo…_ Dijo amablemente el pequeño sonrojado mirando fijamente a Hakutaku

-_Gracias…_ Murmuró apenado la bestia divina al escuchar ese tímido y sincero halago.

_-Usted debe ser muy torpe, para caerse del paraíso directo al infierno._ Decía en tono burlón el demonio tratando de mirar el cielo.

_-Solo soy un poco inquieto._ Refutaba con algo de molestia Hakutaku tratando de levantarse no pudo y se quedó sentado con expresión de dolor.

_-¿Esta bien? Podría curarle, siempre cargo algo de primeros auxilios por si me caigo, sanaría mi herida._ Hablaba el demonio buscando entre las cosas de su pequeño bolso.

_-no soy el único torpe…_ Burlonamente decía la bestia divina mirando el afanamiento del pequeño demonio.

_-No le curaré…_ Dijo molesto el demonio dejando de buscar y pretendía irse, pero un suave roce le acarició el brazo deteniéndolo.

_-No te enojes pequeño…_ Pedía Hakutaku con una sonrisa.

_-No soy pequeño…_ Refutaba molesto el pequeño pero a la vez sacaba unas vendas y un frasquito, al instante le vendaba el tobillo, Hakutaku embelesado no dejaba de verlo, con un rubor evidente los dos tenían ese acercamiento.

_-Auch no aprietes con tanta fuerza._ Se quejaba la bestia divina al sentir el último y más fuerte apretón de vendas. El pequeño sonreía al ver el dolor del otro, le parecía gracioso. Terminando de vendarle, se quedaron allí un rato conversando de diferentes temas, ninguno de los dos parecían aburrirse, uno al otro se consideraban fascinantes, como nunca habían conocido a alguien así, era un sentir mutuo.

_-Debo irme… no quiero que me regañe mi madre._ Decía el pequeño de orejas puntiagudas, levantándose pretendía irse con prisa del lado de la bestia divina, el tiempo había pasado rápido con tan hermosa compañía.

_- gracias por todo. _Dijo resignado Hakutaku tratando también de levantarse, era un riesgo quedarse en el infierno y ya que el pequeño se iba no había más motivo para estar allí.

_-Adiós Hakutaku san…_ Se despedía con una pequeña reverencia el demonio.

_-Adiós… Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Cuestionaba la bestia divina con ansiedad.

_-Hoozuki…_ Respondió el pequeño quien al decir su nombre salió de prisa, corriendo en dirección a su casa.

_-Hoozuki…_ Murmuraba con una tierna sonrisa Hakutaku viendo como esa pequeña silueta se alejaba de su lado. Al dia siguiente en el mismo lugar se encontraron, era como que habrían concordado verse sin saberlo.

_-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No me diga que nuevamente se cayó? _Cuestionaba sospechoso Hoozuki al ver a la bestia divina, aparentemente estaba mejor pues estaba de pie frente a él.

_-No, traje un regalo de agradecimiento…_ Hablaba alegremente Hakutaku, y su corazón se removía acelerado al ver al pequeño frente a él, entregándole una fruta rosada en sus manos con una reverencia.

_-¿Un melocotón?_ Preguntaba extrañado y sonrojado el demonio ante el presente.

_-Si, en realidad traje muchos…_ Contestaba Hakutaku señalando una pequeña loma de melocotones a unos pasos de ellos, el demonio con una sonrisa veía el detalle un poco tonto pero muy tierno, no pudo evitar alegrarse.

_-No puedo aceptarlos, si mi madre los ve, se dará cuenta que estuve con usted._ Dijo seriamente el pequeño y esa aseveración era cierta.

_-Ahhh… No pensé en eso… _Murmuró con algo de tristeza Hakutaku desviando su mirada a los melocotones.

_-Pero comeré este, gracias…_ Habló el demonio con una hermosa sonrisa dando una fuerte mordida a ese delicioso y jugoso melocotón, animando a Hakutaku que parecía más fascinado por el pequeño.

_-He leído que esa no es su verdadera forma, _Intentaba entablar conversación el demonio después de comer ese melocotón.

_-¿investigaste de mí?_ Cuestionó con una sonrisa Hakutaku al ver el interés del demonio en su persona.

_-Solo fue curiosidad, _Admitió el demonio algo avergonzado por ser descubierto, y si desde que lo dejó el día anterior allí, se puso a investigar en libros sobre él.

_-Es cierto, esta no es mi verdadera forma…_ dijo la bestia divina con algo de resignación, pensaba que si el pequeño viera su verdadera forma se asustaría y lo dejaría.

_-Me dejaría ver como es en realidad._ Exclamó con ánimo el demonio tomando las manos de Hakutaku.

_-Me gustaría pero aquí no puedo… no puedo en el infierno._ Advertía con seriedad la bestia divina, sin soltar el dulce agarre del demonio que cambiaba su semblante a uno desanimado.

_-No te desanimes, busquemos un lugar y te enseñare._ Daba solución Hakutaku sin soltarse del pequeño caminaban tomados de la mano por unos senderos, ninguno ponía resistencia al dulce y romántico agarre, sonrojados caminaban hasta que llegaron al límite del infierno casi llegarían al paraíso. Transformándose con algo de temor la bestia divina dejaba ver su verdadera forma ante la mirada sorprendida del pequeño.

_-¡Wow! ¡Es tan hermoso, tan majestuoso…!_ Exclamaba emocionado Hoozuki al ver a la bestia divina en su esplendor, este sonriendo se dejaba halagar.

_-¿Puedo tocarlo? _Preguntó con emoción el pequeño. La bestia divina asintió con su cabeza y casi al momento sentía las suaves manos del pequeño rozar con dulzura y devoción.

_-Es tan suave… como un pequeño animalito…_ Dijo Hoozuki quien no era muy apegado a los animales, pero los demonios no eran del agrado de los animales asi que en cuanto él tocara uno estos actuaban a la defensiva.

_-Su cola es tan esponjosa, que podría dormir en ella._ Hablaba con una sonrisa el demonio al sentir esa suave y abultada cola, Hakutaku que no podía hablar negaba nervioso con la cabeza.

_-Es broma…_ Dijo Hoozuki con una sonrisa que embelesaba a la bestia divina, asi entre juegos y juegos pasaron un buen rato. Así que decidieron regresar al lugar donde se habían encontrado para regresar a sus hogares.

_-Mañana nos veremos… ¿Verdad?_ Se despedía Hoozuki viendo a Hakutaku que tampoco le bajaba la mirada.

_-Sí, no es como que estuviera muy ocupado_… Respondió con una sonrisa la bestia divina, despidiéndose los dos se alejaban. Pasaron varios días y el afecto entre ambos parecía crecer cada día más. Lo que no sabía el demonio es que en ese día en que reunirían, Hakutaku había tomado una decisión.

_-¿Está triste hoy? ¿Hakutaku san?_ Cuestionaba Hoozuki al ver el semblante triste de su ahora amigo.

_-Solo un poco…_ Respondió la bestia divina tratando de desviar la mirada, sin quererlo se había enamorado perdidamente del pequeño demonio de ojos negros y rasgados.

_-Tal vez esto le alegre… Las planté yo mismo para usted…_ Dijo el demonio sacando de entre su ropa una flor de color roja, entregándosela a Hakutaku que emocionado y conmovido la recibía.

_-Gracias…_ Susurraba Hakutaku, agachando la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, lo que produjo un remover en el corazón del demonio, quien aunque no tenía asegurado eso que sentía, sabía que era muy fuerte, tal vez era eso que llamaban amor, también sin pretenderlo se había enamorado de la bestia divina.

_-No llore, no es para tanto…_ Dijo conmovido Hoozuki pretendiendo consolarlo pero algo le decía en su interior que no se acercará, pues así lloraría más.

_-Es que nadie me había regalado algo antes. _Confesaba con tristeza Hakutaku secando sus lágrimas.

_-Aun llorando se ve hermoso…_ Exclamó Hoozuki halándolo del brazo lo hacía agacharse para que quedará a su altura, y sus pequeños dedos secaban delicadamente cada lagrima que mojaba su sonrojada mejilla, Hakutaku sonreía melancólico y por impulso lo abrazó.

_-Disfrutemos de esta tarde, ¿Quieres que me transforme?_ Susurraba Hakutaku al pequeño que lo consolaba.

_-Sí, ¿y puedo dar un paseo sobre usted?_ Advertía animado el demonio, los dos sonrieron con algo de melancolía, Hoozuki intuia que algo pasaría cuando se despidieran, así que como era habitual los dos comenzaron a jugar, conversar disfrutando de estar juntos.

_-Es hora de irme… ya es tarde…_ Advertía con tono triste el demonio cuando ya debía irse.

_-Hoozuki chan…_ Le llamaba tímidamente la bestia divina pero en su mirada denotaba tristeza, una profunda tristeza. El pequeño se acercaba ante él que agachado lo esperaba.

_-Soy una bestia de la buena fortuna… ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de suerte?_ Preguntaba Hakutaku con una sonrisa triste.

_-¿Usted puede hacer eso?_ Cuestionaba con un pequeño nudo en la garganta el demonio.

_-Cierra los ojos…_ Pedía la bestia divina, el pequeño obedeció sin dudar.

_-Todo lo que te propongas será una realidad…_ Murmuraba Hakutaku sobándole la cabeza, sse quedaron en silencio ambos por unos segundos.

_-Te amo Hoozuki chan… Lo siento…_ Susurró Hakutaku con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazándose al pequeño, que correspondía el abrazo.

_-Yo también lo amo…Hakutaku san…_ Susurró sonrojado el demonio al decir sus primeras palabras de amor. Apartándose un poco se miraron fijamente uno al otro con sus rostros tan cerca, podían sentir su agitado respirar y las lágrimas que caían en esa al parecer despedida, mientras brisa fría los acompañaba.

_-Adiós…_ Susurraban ambos, cerrando los ojos el pequeño, dejaba otra fría lagrima rodar por su mejilla, cuando sintió fueron los labios de la bestia divina en un dulce beso con los suyos, era un beso tierno y dulce, sus labios inocentes se movían lenta y torpemente en ese primer beso para ambos, varios segundos pasaron probando la delicia de sus labios, cuando ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Hoozuki al despertar no recordaba nada de lo acontecido con la bestia divina, estando en un prado de flores secas se levantaba confundido por tener la sensación de un extraño y triste sueño, sentía que había perdido algo pero no sabía que era, caminando lentamente llegaba a su casa, desde ese día el pequeño demonio, se empeñó en ser alguien importante tal vez esa podría saciar y llenar ese vacío, pero no solo lo que perdió ese día fue su primer amor sino la dulce sonrisa que tenía, pues desde entonces no sonreía, y su única alegría era cuidar u observar a diferentes animales, convirtiéndolo en su afición mientras crecía.

Mientras tanto en el paraíso Hakutaku recordaba de vez en cuando ese extraño día en que apareció dormido en la entrada del paraíso, y ese vacío interno, para tratar de llenarlo se refugió en la bebida, y en el cariño furtivo de mujeres, nadie lo tomaba en serio, era la bestia divina de menor seriedad, que llevaba dentro de si un extraño sentir, de que algo le faltaba, una tristeza profunda, lo que no sabían los enamorados cual fue la verdadera razón de su separación, los altos mandos del paraíso descubrieron los sentimientos de ambos, amenazaron a Hakutaku a alejarse de él o lo matarían, por eso como magia con ese primer beso de amor sincero, sus recuerdos juntos serian borrados, pero ni los altos mandos sabían del profundo amor que sentían pues nunca lo apagaron solo lo dejaron dormir.

_-Quítate de mí vista, simplemente eres insoportable…._ Gritaba Hakutaku en la actualidad a un demonio de ropa negra y con cara malhumorada que le pellizcaba las mejillas.

_-¿Cómo si quisiera estar a tu lado?_ Cuestionaba sarcástico el demonio soltando sus mejillas, quedándose en silencio se miraban y algo que no podían explicar, sentían remover en su interior al ver la mirada del otro.

_-Maldición… _Decían a la vez los dos cuando pretendían descubrir lo que sus miradas ocultaban, a pesar de todo el odio que pretendían tenerse no podían mantenerse mucho tiempo separados, y eso era algo tan molesto que reconocer para los dos, chasqueando sus lenguas se daban la espalda, uno se dirigía a su oscuro infierno el otro a su colorido paraíso. Rozando sus labios con sus dedos cada uno mientras se alejaban, sentían de alguna forma que al tenerse cerca algo de ese vacío que siempre habían sentido extrañamente se llenaba.

Este podría ser un capitulo que va antes de mi fic entre el paraíso y el infierno, si no han leído mi fic pues leanlo... por favor... gracias

besos :* déjenme sus comentarios y me animaran a escribir más one shots... :*


End file.
